lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers G1 (Kingemster)
the transformers is an 80's tv show about transforming robots and i decided to make packs on them. sadly i couldnt upload the photos because it says invalid token when i try so go here for them http://www.moc-pages.com/moc.php/439542 optimus autobots roll out -optimus when entering the game * "Neither impossible nor impassable!" - optimus when collecting a gold brick. * "Even the wisest of men and machines can be in error.." - optimus when in combat. Megatron must be stopped... no matter the cost. !''" - optimus when transformed * "thats the question you should ask yourself?" - optimus when unable to complete a puzzle " There's a thin line between being a hero and being a memory ''." - optimus when seeing bumblebee. * "Which way?" - optimus when in the vortex. * "you destroy everything you touch megatron!" - optimus when seeing megatron. * "Now all we need is a little energon and a lot of luck.!''" - optimus after using his pull ability. * "''Hey!" -optimus when seeing a giant character or when riding any mech * "Until that day… till all are one." - optimus when leaving the game. * * bumblebeee * "Hey, guys, check out my new horn! " - bumblebee when respawning. * "This place has the greatest stuff! " - bumblebee when collecting a gold brick. * " [through his radio] "Message from Starfleet, Captain... Let's get to it!"" - bumblebee when in combat. 'm NOT OPTIMUS''!" - bumblebee when transformed * "thats the question you should ask yourself?" - bumblebee when unable to complete a puzzle " Permission to speak, sir? ''." - bumblebee when seeing optimus. * "Which way?" - optimus when in the vortex. * "Move it, yah moron!" " - bumblebee when seeing starscream * Listen to Perceptor! He's right!" - bumblebee after using his drive ability. * " Uh... excuse us! !''" -bumblebee when seeing a giant character or when riding any mech * " Loosen up! Enjoy the bright lights, the big city! ." - bumblebee when leaving the game. megatron * "Wait! I still function! " - megatron when respawning. * " I would have waited an eternity for this! " - megatron when collecting a gold brick. * "[More than you imagine, Optimus Prime. "" - megatron when in combat. * I am... MEGATRON! ''!" - megatron when transformed * "This isn't over!" - Megatron when unable to complete a puzzle * " Prime!" - megatron when seeing optimus. * "Which way?" - megatron when in the vortex. * "You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet! " " - megatron when seeing starscream * Nobody summons Megatron. " -megatron after using his shoot ability. * " Disgusting! !''" -megatron when seeing a giant character or when riding any mech * " NOOO! NOOO ! ." - megatron when leaving the game. * * starscream * "Astrotrain, transform and get us out of here! " - megatron when respawning. * " Found the boy! " - starscresam when collecting a gold brick. * "You DO know I vanquished Cliffjumper, don't you. "" - starscream when in combat. * What do you know? It DOES fetch ''!" - starscream when transformed * ": Yes I did. Without mercy. !" - starscream when unable to complete a puzzle * " He told you about that? " -starscream when seeing bumblebee. * "Which way?" - starscream when in the vortex. * "Lord Megatron, I was so relieved to hear of your resurrection " " - starscream when seeing megatron Oh, you would do well to respect me. " -starscream after using his shoot ability. * " You miserable beast, I am your commanding officer! !" -starscream when seeing a giant character or when riding any mech * : I'm not really soo bad, you know. Megatron, he's the evil one. . ! ." - megatron when leaving the game. * * Category:Customs by Kingemster